300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaya
'Abilities' ---- Kongouriki Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '180 seconds *Passive - 'Yaya gains 15% bonus Armor and of Yaya's Armor bonus Attack Damage (maximum 75 bonus Attack Damage in Eternal Arena and 255 bonus Attack Damage in Eternal Battlefield). When her Health drops below 30%, she will drain 4% of target's current Mana from all nearby allied heroes within 800 range every second, restoring her Health by of Yaya's maximum Health) x drained targets Health per second up to a maximum 50% of her maximum Health over 8 seconds (If the target allied hero has no Mana, the target will not be counted for the restoration effect of this ability). The restoration effect from this ability cannot trigger more than once within 180 seconds. ---- 'Hakyaku Suigetsu Q' 'Cost: '''40' Mana ' Cooldown: '''5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 seconds *Active - 'Yaya punches a target enemy unit, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AD physical damage to the primary target and 22/38.5/55/71.5/88 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies around the primary target while knocking all those nearby enemies back from the primary target. ---- 'Hisagi Tachikage W' 'Cost: '''80' Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 / 12.5 / 11 / 9.5 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Yaya dashes in a straight line. If Yaya collides with an enemy unit, she stops herself at the current location and kicks the target, dealing 80/140/200/260/320 + Bonus AD physical damage and stunning the target for 1 second. At the same time with the dash, Yaya also gains 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% Damage Reduction for 2.5 seconds. ---- 'Spin! Setsugetsuka E' 'Cost: '''30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50' Mana ' Cooldown: '''16 / 14.5 / 13 / 11.5 / 10 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Yaya spins for 4 seconds, losing the ability to perform basic attacks but protecting herself from basic attacks (including towers) for 3/4/5/6/7 hits and ignoring unit collision. Within the spin's duration, she gains 20% bonus Movement Speed that gradually increases to 50% within 4 seconds while being able to cast 'Getsuei Guren E' once. Any other basic skills cast within the spin's duration will immediately end the spin's effect. 'Getsuei Guren E' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Yaya immediately stops her spin to punch a target enemy, dealing 50/80/110/140/170 + AD physical damage and reducing target's Movement Speed 30% for 2 seconds. Each damage from a basic attack received during the duration of Setsugetsuka E ''increases the damage from this ability by 10%, for a maximum of 30%/40%/50%/60%/70% bonus damage. ---- ''Triple Red Mode R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '120 / 105 / 90 seconds *Active - 'Yaya enters '''Triple Red' mode, removing all debuffs and resetting all of her basic skills’ cooldowns. Yaya also gains 20%/30%/40% Cooldown Reduction, 30%/45%/60% bonus Attack Speed, and 20%/30%/40% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 7/9/11 seconds. None of her basic skills cost any Mana within the duration. *''Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes